The forgotten ties
by lilo-kao
Summary: Join team 7 and as they sprial into an adventure with blossoming romance,and new friendships. What is the connection between sasuke and the mysterious girl, deos it have anything to do with the forgotten ties and can they solve it before it's too late. re


lilokao: Ok this is officially my first real fanfic. I do not own Naruto.

Duark: eh...that's nice....

lilokao: What are you talking about that's really really sad

Duark: sure sure......

lilokao: watever, now back to wat i was saying.....uh.....the only thing that i do own in this story is Avi..he...he...par par Duark: Can we just get to the story.....

lilokao:Fine Fine.....but i just have to say one more thing (ahem) this will not be a sasu/saku fic -sniff- i knoe but this is MY story MUUUUUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH........ok now onto the story...please e-mail me and tell me wat you think, i might not continue this story...no-

Duark:ALRIGHT ENOUGH TALKING ONTO THE STORY PEOPLE!!!!!!

lilokao: - glares at Duark-

()- change scenes -thoughts in this thing-

i'm not gonna use a lot of japanese so...yea....and right now team 7 is 14 and they are all chuuins ok

** The forgotten ties**

In the Hokages office

In Tsunada-sama's office sat three young ninja's, the first chair was occupied by a boy with dark hair (that defies gravity:) and eyes the color of the darkest and deepest place in the galaxy, in the second chair sat another young boy about the same age with blondish-yellow hair, ( it also defies gravity XD ) with sky blue eyes, But in the third chair sat a girl with pink hair (unfortunately for her, her hair does not defie gravity) her eyes were the deep color of emerald. ( ok by now you could tell that it's team 7 but sakura isn't weary her red dress, she is wearing a outfit that looks like tenten's but the shirt is white with a tint of pink on the edges, and the pants is a light shade of red. They sit from left to right) par On the opposite sides of the young ninja's sat the hokage.

"Ahhhhhh, where is Kakashi-sensai!!!!"

"Shut up dobe!"

"WHO'S THE DOBE SASUKE-BASTURD!"

"You ar-"

"Please you two, will you jus-"

POOF! (guess wat?!)

"Yo!"

"YOUR LATE!!!"

"Well you see I was stopped by a pregn-"

"Save it Kakashi, I did not invite team 7 here for tea or for the matter to hear you and your subordinates yell at eachother, and to top it all off YOU are late!!!!"

Everybody sweatdrops.

"eh..hehehe gomen."

"Now listen carefully, team 12 has gone missing and is nowhere to be foun-."

"Team 12? But how could they? They have Tsunami as their sensai."

"Exactly Kakashi, that's what worries me."

"When were they suppose to return?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"They couldn't possibly get lost, Tsunami would be the last person to get lost."

"Plus if they would have gotten attacked Tsunami would have been able to fend them off."

"What about the subordinates, she may have to protect them and-"

"Sakura, Team 12 isn't exactly your average team, they can take care of themselfs, remember when we went to the mist country and was attacked by Zabuza and Haku?"

"Who could forget, ne naruto?"

"That's right!" -nods-"But wat does that have to do with team 12."

"Well you see team 12 would have done the exact same thing as you guys but they wouldn't be put into that situation."

" Tsunada-sama, does that mean that their sensai is _that _strong?"

"Right Sakura, what we want _you_, team 7 to d-"

"You want us to find them am I wrong?"

" hehehehehe.....your ever so clever sasuke, that's quite right, I want you to go and find them then bring them back here do you hear!"

"What are their names tsunada-sama?"

"Yes you do need that little fact don't you Kakashi, team 12 consist of Mia, Kieko, and Avi Tazuki plus their sensai, Tsunami."

"ALRIGHT LETS GO!!!!!"

"Calm down Naruto, before we go I want to know what their mission was."

"Alright, their mission was to go exchange scrolls in Kune village."

"Thankyou tsunada-sama, now we'll meet by the Konoha gates by-"

BANG!!!!!!!!!!

lilokao:So how do you like it?

Duark: It sucks!

lilokao:( glares at Duark) I don't see you writting anything?

Duark: That's because i don't wanna.-turns around and walks away-

lilokao:-sigh- O well untill next time folks bie bie

AN: I know it's short but it's just the first chapter ok i had to redo this chapter because it had all this par par stuff on it sorry to the person who had to read trough all that


End file.
